


Sandwell

by Kainosite



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Multi, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainosite/pseuds/Kainosite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year late, Michael Gove finally visits Sandwell, and Tom Watson and the local headteachers claim their compensation for the errors in the BSF cancelation list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwell

Tom isn't entirely sure what finally motivated Gove to get up off his arse and visit Sandwell, over a year since he cruelly misled them into believing their renovation programs would go ahead. Maybe it was one too many comments from Tom about the discrepancy between his words and his actions, how he's been on every news program blathering on about how better schools could curb anti-social behavior when he can't even be bothered to make a promised visit to an area severely hit by the rioting. Maybe he's just taking advantage of the copious free time the arrest of all his News International buddies has opened in his social calendar. But now that he's here Tom has to admit that he's making a real effort.

They don't even have to push him. A little hint that his apologies may be eloquent but a politician's words are cheap, and he glances at the drawn blinds and the ring of expectant headteachers and reads the writing on the wall. He's not stupid, Gove, just incompetent and amoral.

"Let me prove my sincerity with action, then," he says, and gives them that impish smile and drops to his knees. Tom doesn't trust Gove as far as he can throw Eric Pickles, and as a responsible MP he's not going to let his constituents sample an untested product, so he takes first go. It's with some trepidation he lets Gove open his belt and seal his lips around his dick- his teeth really are terrifying; he's got a mouth like a lamprey- but it seems they've finally found something the Tory is actually good at. Enough tongue to keep it interesting, enough suction to keep things moving when he's got nine more to go, and nary a hint of enamel.

Tom threads his fingers through Gove's colorless hair and pale eyes flick up to meet his for a moment before lowering again to the task at hand. He's much more likable like this, with one hand fondling Tom's balls and the other rubbing the root of his cock and his mouth filled with something other than hateful words. Experimentally Tom moves his hand to the back of Gove's head and pushes him gently down, and Gove obediently takes him deeper, choking a little but doing his best to swallow Tom’s dick. Tom revels in the tight flutter of contracting throat muscles for a moment and then pulls back; Gove has statements to give later, and if all the men make him deep throat he'll have no voice left. Tom hates the bastard, but he's not cruel.

It's not much longer, after that. Gove is an efficient little cocksucker and Tom's got to admit there's a vindictive thrill to having his enemy on his knees that probably speeds things along. Gove swallows and wipes away the spunk that's dribbling down his chin, and then he glances up at Tom with a faint smile and ducks his head again to lick his cock clean. It's not apology Tom sees in his eyes. More a complacent smugness, 'You may have me on my knees today, but tomorrow I'll be back in my office devising new ways to screw you.'

Tom doesn't mind. He was never expecting sincere remorse, not from Gove, but by coming here at all the Secretary for Education has conceded more than he realizes. It's like dragging the Murdochs before the Select Committee. They weren't there to provide information, not from Tom's point of view; he knew full well that they would lie. But by coming they admitted Parliament had the right to judge them. That was all he wanted from them, that acknowledgement- well, he wants them behind bars, but that will have to wait until the end of the police investigation. For now, the restoration of Parliament's dignity is enough.

That's what people want most, in the end, once their bellies are full and they have a roof over their heads. Dignity, the acknowledgement that they too are human beings, that they are worthy of respect. That's what the riots have been about- people who have been marginalized and ignored for too long breaking things to prove that they exist, that they can make the country sit up and take notice of them if only for a few nights, that they can have what they want even if they can't come by it honestly. It's a temper tantrum in the sweets aisle on a massive scale, but Tom understands the impulse. He even understands the looting. For years upon years every advert and magazine and pop song and act of Parliament has been saying that dignity is money, new trainers, an expensive television, and those who can't afford to buy respect took advantage of the chaos to take it by force.

People aren't idiots. When bankers take home million pound bonuses and MPs fiddle their expenses and the police and the press engage in a criminal conspiracy to swap bribes for paper sales while pensions are cut and honest workers are sacked, when the average standard of living remains stagnant for twenty years while the top one percent grow immeasurably wealthy, when a public school boy who set fire to a restaurant for a laugh becomes Mayor of London and says kids from the estates should rot in prison for doing the same, no amount of pious moralizing is going to convince people that society values _honesty_ and _hard work_. School discipline needs to be improved, but if Gove thinks that will get at the root of the problem he's delusional.

This, though- this is giving something back to Sandwell. That they can make him come here, that they can extract an apology from him however insincere, that they can get him on his knees even for an hour... It's a restoration of the dignity he took from them when he ripped away their new schools without so much as a consultation. Showing people that they can hold their Government to account will do more to restore the fabric of society than a hundred exclusions.

So as Gove kneels before the first headteacher and lifts her skirt Tom finds himself wearing a smug smile of his own. This is easily the best school visit he's ever had.


End file.
